Happy Ending
by nextstop-bway
Summary: Emma's having regrets after bringing Marian back from the Enchanted Forest. How will she make things right?


Emma couldn't shake off the way Regina looked when she walked away from the diner. Her heart broke because she knew this was her fault. She still believed she hadn't done anything wrong by bringing Marian back with them to Storybrooke but now she was having second thoughts after seeing how broken Regina looked. Killian told her Regina needed her space but something was telling her Regina shouldn't be left alone, she resisted the urge to run after her.

After what had just played out, people couldn't come to enjoy themselves anymore. Slowly the crowd dwindled down as people began to make their way home.

Emma asked her parents if they could take Henry home. She was still trying to process the evening and hoped maybe a walk might help. She said her goodbyes and let her feet lead the way. With no destination in mind, she walked. She embraced the cool air as it made its way into her lungs. Her heart felt heavy.

She was going over the events of the night, wishing she could have done something. Wishing things had played out differently. _This, this was all her fault. How could this have happened. She had no idea saving someones' life would break anothers._ She walked with her head down as her thoughts continued to run in the same circle. Putting the blame on herself.

As she adjusted the collar on her jacket to keep the cool winds out, she noticed where her feet had led her. She was standing in front of Regina's house. _She needs her space_ was all she thought. But her feet kept moving as she found herself at Regina's door. _It was so late, who knew if Regina was even awake._ _Would she even come to the door? Or even want to see the person who just took away all her happiness?_

Her head was telling her no but her heart took over as her unsteady hand made its way up to knock on Regina's door._ She needed to fix this. She needed to do something, make things right._ Minutes passed with no response. _This was hopeless. She should have listened to Hook, Regina wanted to be alone._

She accepted defeat as she forced herself to walk away. When she reached the last step, she heard it. The sound of an opening door. She turned herself around as her eyes met Regina's, noticing her eyes were red and glossy, clearly from crying.

Nothing was said.

Emma made her way up the steps not sure what would happened once she reached the door.

Silence. Regina's eyes were still fixed on Emma's.

All Emma could think about was the idea, that Regina was only letting her get close so she could rip her heart out and make sure Emma knew exactly how she felt. As she reached the door all Regina did was take a slight step backwards. An invitation of sorts to let Emma know she was welcome inside.

It was dark. The only light source came from a lamp by Regina's couch. The silence was eerie. She heard the door shut. _What now?_

"I'm sorry," was all that escaped from her lips.

Through the dim light, she could see the tears streaming down Regina's face. Emma had never seen Regina this way, so broken. The woman who was once known as the Evil Queen, the strong willed Mayor of this town; was completely broken.

The short distance between them felt like miles. Emma was trying to get herself together. _She knew she had done enough damage for the night so why was she here? How was she planning to fix this._ She took a step towards Regina, but Regina took a step back. Emma tried one more time. She took a step forward. This time Regina stayed put. She took another step. Regina didn't move. Emma continued to close the space between them.

She stood in front of Regina as her tears began to fall faster. Emma reached up with her now steady hand to wipe the tears away. Regina flinched at the touch but didn't reject it completely.

"I'm sorry," Emma expressed again.

As her thumb brushed the tears off Regina's cheeks, her heart began to race. For one, she had never been this close in proximity to Regina, much less lay a hand on her in such an intimate way. Two, she didn't even know why she was doing this, but she continued.

Still nothing was said or done by Regina. She wanted Regina to say something or even do something, but why was she expecting such a thing when Regina was breaking down more and more as time passed by.

Regina lifted her hand and placed it on top of Emma's, removing Emmas hand from her face. Maybe Emma was expecting too much. She let Regina do as she pleased. Regina began to take a step forward, moving passed the blonde. Emma wasn't sure what to do next. Fear grew inside of her, she thought Regina was walking away, was going to make her leave. She didn't.

Regina made her way to her couch. Emma followed. This time she placed some space between them as she sat down next to Regina.

Regina was the one to close the space between them this time. As she scooted closer to Emma. By this time the tears had slowed but hadn't stopped.

"Why?" Regina finally asked. The one question Emma didn't have the answer to. She remained silent. She had to tear her eyes away from the brunettes as the guilt of her actions were creeping up on her again. Her vision got blurry she knew what was coming. Tears began to stream down her own face. This time it was Regina who was comforting her. _She didn't deserve this, Regina's compassion, after everything she had done._

Emma finally got the courage to look up at the brunette. She couldn't find the words, any words to fill the silence. Maybe she wasn't suppose too. But she needed to do something. She didn't show up here just to have a pity party for herself.

_Actions speak louder than words she thought, but what exactly was she going to do? After all she had just ruined Regina's happy ending. How do you even begin to fix something like that. Give her a different one, she questioned._

Robin was suppose to be Regina's soul mate and Emma had just taken that all away.

_Give her a different happy ending, she thought again. Was that even possible? Could you really change someones destiny after they've already found their soul mate? Where would she even begin?_

Regina had stopped crying. Emma's tears had slowed. Emma realized that there was no more warmth coming from Regina's touch on her face anymore. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice.

Give her a new happy ending she let her mind express one more time. Emma wanted out of her head, she let her heart take over. Emma's hand reached up to Regina's face cupping her cheek in her hand. Regina welcomed the embrace. Emma didn't know where she was going from here, but her face inched closer to Regina's. She closed the distance between them gently pressing their lips together. They were both taken by surprise, but neither one of them rejected the other.

Emma's tongue found its way passed Regina's lips as their kiss began to gain momentum. Emma felt something inside of her that she had never felt before. _If this is what her heart wanted, why was it happening now and why after all this time?_ Her hand began to wander, slowing moving down caressing her neck. Her fingers itched for more making their way back up, entangling themselves through Regina's hair.

She wanted this. She wanted it to last forever. She was being engulfed in these feelings, wondering what Regina was feeling or thinking but then Regina broke away. As they both tried to catch their breath, Emma could only gaze at Regina.

Did she go too far? Without hesitation Regina locked their lips once again, reassuring Emma that she hadn't. This time Regina's hands were doing the wandering. Emma felt it again, that feeling she had never felt before. Now feeling it for a second time she was going to make sure she would do everything in her power to make it last. She felt one of Regina's hands make its way to the back of her neck and her other hand make its way to the hem of her shirt. Her touch sent chills up her spine. Heated in the moment both tried to take control, as their tongues fought for dominance.

Emma began to feel a chill on her back as Regina lifted her shirt. Their lips separated allowing Regina to bring Emma's shirt up and over her head. Regina's fingers made their way to the clasp of her bra, quickly undoing the clasp and allowing the garment to fall off. The split second that was needed to remove the articles of clothing seemed to have charged the two.

Ignited, they kissed each other with ferocity. Emma felt exposed with her bare top and erect nipples but she didn't mind. She felt Regina's warm hand make its way up to cup her breast and at the touch she could do nothing but moan into their kiss. Regina's lips trailed down kissing Emma's jawline making her way to her neck not missing a beat. Feather kisses were placed on every inch of her exposed body, making Emma moan and gasp. Regina's lips found their way to her breast. Hot breath against taut nipples sent a shivering sensation to her core.

_She was suppose to be giving Regina her happy ending yet she was the one being put under Regina's spell._ She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt the brunette fumbling with the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips to help. Regina slowly slipped Emma's pants down her legs and tossed them aside.

Emma looked at Regina, she no longer saw heartache. She noticed desire seeping through the brunettes beautiful brown eyes. Regina placed Emma on her back. The brunette found the blondes lips again letting one hand travel the length of her torso down to her hot center. When Emma felt the tickle of Regina's fingers close to exactly where she wanted them to be, something came over her. She needed to be sure of what was happening.

"Regina, what are we doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm making my own happy ending Ms. Swan," was all she said as she used her hands to spread the blondes legs open, taking in what she knew belonged to her.


End file.
